Infatuation or more
by 162insaneorgenius
Summary: Tabitha didn't know when the infatuation started, all she knew was that she cared for Miria and she was going to find out if she felt the same. Using any means necessary. Will also contain Galatea and Claire pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Tabitha wasn't sure when her infatuation had started. Maybe it was when she had taken charge at Pieta, or maybe it was the way she valued everyone's life and wanted to save as many as she could even if it meant sacrificing her own life. What she did know was that she cared deeply for Miria, probably more than she should but she couldn't help it. Now the only problem is that she doesn't know if Miria felt the same because sometimes she thinks she gets that vibe from Miria but then her cold, captain facade goes right back in place, making it hard to read her. If only she could get Miria to show some emotion, perhaps jealousy? Now I wonder what Galatea is up too?

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The main Cathedral in the holy city of Rabonna was bustling with activity. The Hustle and bustle of priests coming and going and being deep in prayer was a foreign concept to her. It's the complete opposite of the almost eerie silence of the North. As she was walking through the Cathedral she would receive interesting looks. A mix between disinterest and curiosity. But this is not why she ventured out from her room in the day time. The only thing that concerned her was sister Latea, teaching a lesson to a group of young children.

And remember children that lying is one of the worst sins one commit, especially when it is to one whom they love. Thank you for your time and attention, you may go play now. The children eagerly ran out of the cathedral and started to play in the court yard, annoying passing by priests.

They are sure of energy, aren't they? I wish that when I was their age I had such a love for life like they do. But enough reminiscing, what can I do for you Tabitha?

I require some advice and perhaps your assistance with a problem I'm having. You see I feel deeply for someone and would gladly give my life for theirs, but they act as if I don't even exist. I feel so helpless and an idiot for what I feel but I can't help it.

These feelings are for Miria aren't they? No of course not, what gave you that idea? Please I'm blind and I can still see how you two feel for each other. I'm mean seriously only the extremely person wouldn't be able to feel the chemistry the two of you have.

Well if it's so freaking obvious then why the hell does she ignore me all of the time. I try my hardest to get her to notice me and to make her proud yet all she ever talks about is revenge against the organization and the occasional thought about Hilda.

I understand how you feel; a certain former number 47 also gives me the cold shoulder. So here's what I think we should do….

Mwahahahaha :) too be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I think we should….. Date each other. Pretend of course.

Hahahahahahaha, that's funny wow being a nun, must have really increased your sense of humor.

I'm serious. It's brilliant really, we fake date each other and in the process make the two people we desire most jealous and then hopefully admit their true feelings and we can go on our merry way.

What if it doesn't work; what if they don't admit their feelings because they think we're together and happy and don't want to disrupt that? Or worse what if they're not even attracted to us and this is a big waste of time? I don't think I could handle that type of rejection. Perhaps we shouldn't do anything Galatea, I'd rather have Miria's friendship then no part of her at all.

Those are all very good points, but you'll never know if she wants to be with you if you don't try. Like my mom always used to say "The answer is always no until you ask." (true fact) And so what if she only wants to be your friend, then at least you knew you tried and could possibly move on. Besides Miria is a very guarded person, I can barely get a read on her unless you're around. When you're near her, her emotions sky rocket, which is a good omen.

Okay Ms. Know it all, what if Claire rejects you?

Then I will accept that, and try to move on. But she's not going to reject me, so I don't need to worry about it. And you need to stop worrying because Miria isn't going to reject you either, I mean at first she might be a little hesitant especially since we're in a fake relationship but you'll be able to reach her ice queen heart eventually and might even be able to melt it. So what do you say, want to be girlfriend?

Fine we can try to fake date but there are going to be boundaries. Lots, and lots of boundaries.

Yes! Operation get Miria and Claire into our pants by fake dating is a go. There's just one thing that I have to say….

To be continued… Mwahahahahaha :)

**I hate reading when there's a cliff hanger, but I love writing one. Sorry Galatea is a little bubbly, I'll try to change that next chapter. Please review **


End file.
